Orejas de gato
by Azumi-chan20
Summary: A Kazuki le envian un paquete misterioso que va a sorprender a él y a Juubei, capitulo unico, que lo disfruten n.n


** Hola xD este fic es como una continuacion del fic " la venganza tiene su lado bueno" espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**Los personajes no me pretenecen, por desgracia u.u**

**Este fic es un oneshot, contiene yaoi moderado~**

** "Orejas de gato"**

La noche caía en la Fortaleza Ilimitada. El Fuuchouin llego a su departamento exhausto después de un día agotador con los get backers en una misión de recuperación.

Al abrir la puerta de su departamento sintió como vibraba su celular, entro y allí reviso el mensaje de texto que obviamente era de su mejor amigo

_**Mensaje de texto:**_

_**Kazuki tengo una sorpresa para ti, ve a la mesa del comedor**_

El Fuuchouin estaba algo sorprendido al leer el mensaje, muy intrigado por lo que habría en el comedor no espero ni un segundo, no le importaba estar cansado ya que esa "sorpresa" implicaba a su amigo. En la mesa del comedor se encontró una caja muy llamativa con un lindo envoltorio rojo, un listón rosa y una nota pegada a la caja escrita por computadora. Se acercó para agarrar la nota, se sorprendió aun mas al leer la nota, su cara se puso completamente roja, se temblaban las manos y balbuceaba, la nota de su mas que amigo lo había puesto extremadamente nervioso

**Nota:**

**Kazuki, desde aquella vez que te vestiste de enfermera no pude dejar de pensar en ti, era algo diferente a lo habitual, sentí toda tu sensualidad y picardía, por eso te dejo este regalo para divertirnos un rato.**

**Eres libre de rechazar la propuesta si quieres**

**P.D: Espero con ansias verte, mi lindo gatito **

**~Juubei~**

Simplemente el hilandero se quedo sin palabras, sentía como el calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo, la cara le ardía como nunca antes, no podía creer que Juubei le haya propuesto algo semejante ya que él era tan serio y tímido, al parecer se estaba soltando un poco mas con su amado, lo cual a Kazuki le hacia feliz pero no dejaba de sentirse avergonzado.

Ya estando un poco mas relajado, dejo salir un gran suspiro para no exaltarse por el contenido de la caja, "No me quiero imaginar lo que habrá adentro, pero que será?" se preguntaba así mismo.

Retito lentamente el listón, quito el envoltorio como pudo, sus manos temblaban al pensar con que se encontraría. Por ultimo retiro lentamente la tapa de la caja, al ver en su interior quedo algo confundido, lo que encontró allí eran una hermosas orejas de gato de color negro y una cinta con un cascabel. Pensó en voz alta con la mirada perdida en las orejas que sostenía en sus blancas manos

-Juubei… Quiere que use las orejas y el cascabel solamente o…. – su cara se torno de un fuerte rojo, provocando que mirara al piso por la conclusión tan vergonzosa que llego

-o.. quiere que solo use las orejas de gato…- apretó fuertemente las orejas de gato avergonzado

Había tomado una decisión. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, se quito las cintas de su cabello, su camiseta estraples y sus pantalones. El fuuchouin también había llevado las orejas de gato al baño, colocadas sobre su ropa, se quedo un buen rato allí.

Al terminar de bañarse escucho como se abría la puerta, era su medico personal que venia de hacer trabajos para Makubex

El Kakei entro al departamento cansado buscando a su amigo por todos lados, se quito las gafas colocándolas en la mesa del comedor, noto que había una caja y un envoltorio de regalo, no le presto mucha atención así que se dirigió hacia la habitación.

-Kazuki, estas aquí?- abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente

El Kakei quedo totalmente impactado por la escena con la que se deleitaba sus ojos, la imagen mas hermoso y sensual que se podría haber imaginado, su amado castaño estaba sentado en la cama con una bata lila con la que dejaba ver su blanco pecho con gotas que caían de su pecho, su cabellos caobas suelto, aun mojados. Un lindo cascabel en su cuello atado con una cinta roja y unas lindas orejitas de gato y el sonrojo del hilandero hacia que se viera hermoso. El medico casi le da un ataque no se esperaba algo así, que su mas que amigo estuviera tan atrevido.

-Ka… ka …kaz…- el pobre medico no podía terminar de articular ni el nombre de su amado por lo nervios de esa escena nunca antes vista

-Ju.. Juubei… te estaba esperando- dijo tímidamente con la cabeza gacha llamando al kakei con la mano

Su cuerpo se movió solo, se acercó al Fuuchoin lentamente, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El hilandero tomo cara del Kakei dándole un dulce beso que continuo su medico, pero ahora se volvió mas apasionado, sus lenguas jugaban como si no se hubieran visto en un largo tiempo. Juubei hizo un recorrido con su mano desde su cuello hasta la zona más peligrosa del Fuuchouin haciéndolo gemir de placer.

En ese momento la bata se convirtió en un impedimento delicioso para estar aun mas cómodos, quito las cinta de la bata de un tirón dejando ver el cuerpo blanco y mojado del Fuuchouin, pero él no se quedaba atrás, mientras el medico besaba apasionadamente su pálido cuello, le quito la camiseta y lentamente fue desbotonando el pantalón del medico, sujetando su miembro y dándole placer. El cascabel no paraba de sonar por los espasmos de placer que tenia el Fuuchouin

-No tienes… que hacer eso…- dijo entre suspiros de placer

-pero...

-No te preocupes mi lindo gatito- kazuki se puso todo rojo al escuchar sus palabras. El kakei le quito las orejitas que ya comenzaban a estorbar

Le quito los pantalones al Kakei, se perdieron en besos apasionados, caricias, abrazos y el placer que solo se puede conseguir cuando dos cuerpos se unen por amor, que parecían no tener fin o por lo menos no querían que lo tuviera.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos después de compartir un acto de amor tan bello, durmieron abrazados como si no quisieran ser separados, los cuerpos tan pegados y acurrucados.

En la mañana siguientes. Juubei se despertó después de un buen sueño con su amado, despertó despacio a su niño

-Kazuki, ya es de día, despierta- lo sacudió suavemente

- mmmh….- se quejaba el Fuuchouin pero con una sonrisa muy dulce- buenos días…

-como amaneció mi lindo gatito?- dijo pícaramente provocando el sonrojo repentino de su amado

- eh?... yo.. mmh.. bien.. y.. y tu?- respondió apenado

-muy bien, gracias, gatito- le dio un dulce beso en los labios

-etto…. Juubei…- jugaba con sus cabellos por los nervios

-si? Que pasa?

-te.. te gus..to como me quedo las.. orejas.. de.- no podía terminar de preguntar sin morirse de vergüenza

-las orejas de gato? Si, te quedaban muy bien, no creí que fueras tan pícaro como para usarlas conmigo jaja

-etto… pero si tu.. me lo pediste…

-eh? Yo no fui..- dijo algo confundido

- si no fuiste tu… entonces.. Quien me envió la caja?- en ese momento quería que la tierra se lo tragara, su mas que amigo no le había pedido que hiciera nada pícaro y no fue él el que le envió las orejas

-no importa eso ahora, te quedaban hermosas y lo disfrute mucho- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de reconfortar a su niño

- Gra.. gacias…

-te amo, mi gatito

-también te amo, Juubei- el kakei tomo su cara y lo beso tiernamente para hacerle saber cuanto lo amaba

** ~Fin~**

** Este fic va a tener continuacion de como llegaron las orejas de gato al departamento de Kazu, si es que llega la inspiracion uwu gracias por leer mi fic, suerte, bye!**


End file.
